1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method of treating staphylococcal infection in mammals, including humans. The method involves the simultaneous administration of a lysostaphin or other agent which attacks the glycine-containing peptide cross-links of the cell wall peptidoglycan found in staphylococci and an antibiotic, the antibiotic properties cell wall peptidoglycan found in staphylococci and an antibiotic, the antibiotic properties of which are mediated by its ability to affect the cell wall of the target staphylococci. This combined administration is effective in treating the staphylococcal infection, and at the same time suppresses the formation of strains resistant to lysostaphin or other peptidoglycan active agent.